ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jandyb79
Welcome to Ghostbusters Wiki! I like to Welcome you to the Ghostbusters Wiki! Thanks for your contributions. I suggest if you have not yet, to read the Introduction page, which is created to help out new editors like yourself learn to ropes, and what is and is not allowed here. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -Devilmanozzy Credits and information I'm aware of your Photobucket account. How do we properly accredit the images you submitted to you? Do you have a site you promote? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:53, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :Also, on Egon's Lab Action Figure Toy did you mean "Please do use without permission from the author" or you mean "Please do not use without permission from the author" (The "not" is missing). Is there any chance we can also have the other images on photo bucket on here? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:57, August 2, 2011 (UTC) : :Thank you for the welcome! Yes, I meant to say "Please do not use..." :To answer your question about how to credit me for images I submitted, do you mean watermarking them with my name? I am the owner of the items listed if that helps. Also, I do not have any site that I promote. I am only a collector. ::I Can add Watermarks if you want them. Also, If not a website, we could credit you by linking to the user account here User:Jandyb79. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:15, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :: ::That sounds great! Thank you! :::Ok check out the watermark I added. Is it good, or do you want any text/design different? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:44, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::That looks pretty sweet. I'm not too picky, so I leave that to your expertise. I'm just happy to be able to provide a little info on your site :) ::::I want to make sure its ok to also get the images of the Slimerizer, Proton Blaster, Fire Frighter (Fire Truck), and the two images of the Ecto-Glow Copter. I find these images and information amazing and quite fun. I been a fan of the toy line myself since I started getting toys in 1987. I also collected as a kid the Alien and Predator toys. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 05:05, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::Yes, feel free. I could write 2 more short articles on the Ecto Glow Copter and the Firetruck if you like. I have some other interesting items that bridge the RGB Kenner line with the EGB line before Trendmasters won the bid to produce the toys. :::::Currently both vehicles are housed on Vehicle Action Figure Toys 5. I'm very interested in the Kenner items you speak of that were planned out but didn't get made. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 05:34, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Spook Central wants to use images in Blog Paul Rudoff wrote on Facebook: "I'm thinking about writing a post on Spook Central about all of the unreleased toys you're covering, hopefully to have it up in a few hours or tomorrow. Would it be okay if I use a few pictures, resized smaller and probably cropped, in the context of the article? I ask, not only out of courtesy, but because I see the huge "Please do not use without permission" notations on all of the photos, and don't want you guys to accuse me of stealing. I can link the images to the relevant article pages, if you desire (in addition to text links to the article pages throughout the post). Even though I have lots of really old images that are unattributed on my site (though the majority of my images I scanned in/screen capped/etc. myself), I do try to give credit and ask permission when I can." Anyways, I'll relay the answer. Paul is a well respected fan in the fan circles, including helping with projects by fans from Ghostbusters Wiki. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:30, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I am alright with you using photos and could offer a few more if necessary. I appreciate your asking! I am looking forward to reading your article and would be willing to offer any information if necessary. I had the privilege of meeting the Kenner employees who worked on these toys and gathered much insight for writing my articles, as well as a book I am co-authoring on the vintage Star Wars line. Thanks again!